Love
by lancecomwar
Summary: To love is to live. Just fluff


Just a sappy oneshot.

Also, for those interested in Savior... sorry, don't think I'll be continuing it. Idn't I just the worst?

* * *

A cold breeze flew in through the window, filling the room with a winter chill. Neither of its two occupants paid it much mind, however, opting instead to unconsciously snuggle up closer to each other underneath the covers.

One of the two bed dwellers groaned absently, the sleep leaving her eyes as the tides of morning interrupted her sweet slumber. She wouldn't complain, however, when her eyes opened, for her favorite sight awaited her.

Taking a few seconds to blink, she found her face pressed firmly against her husband's firm and muscular chest. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled his musky, intoxicating odor as she burrowed her head into his sleeping frame, his gentle snores lending a harmonious aide to the blissful silence that enveloped the two of them.

To think it would come to this... Videl Satan, daughter of the "World Savior", married to the most wonderful man in the world, Son Gohan. Even more unexpected, she was in love, so deeply in love it was almost terrifying! To think that one could need another as much as she needed her beloved husband- well, if she had been told as a teenager that fairy tales were possible, she would have scoffed and punched the messenger in the face.

But now... to feel her beloveds strong arms instinctively caress her bare back as she snuggled deep into his chiseled chest, basking in his warmth, his _love_... She could hardly believe that there was a time when she did not know such comforts. With a warm, smile and a sigh of content, she gently kissed her husbands bare chest before burrowing her head deeper into his sleeping frame. Content, she gently rubbed her smooth cheek against his masculine chest, reveling in the difference of textures.

A few seconds or hours later- who knows, for hours always seem to pass in an instant whenever Videl lay in her husband's arms- she felt her beloved squirm as he shook off the bliss of sleep.

The first thing Gohan felt was, as always, warmth straddled on them, positioned firmly on his chest and wrapping around his back. Before recognition returned to his eyes and he knew what he was doing, his grip on the warm and inviting figure tightened, as if it was the most important thing in all the world, which it very well might as well have been.

Sighing blissfully as she felt her lover awaken, Videl nudged her way up so that she was staring directly into her husbands eyes. Just as she planned, the first thing Gohan saw as he woke up was his wife's captivating and endless blue eyes.

"Morning, honey," she whispered, reaching in for a quick kiss on her husband's lips. Giggling a little at his groggy expression, she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it, staring into her husband's dark onyx eyes intently.

"Good morning, Videl," he yawned back, his eyes never leaving hers as he gradually woke up, intoxicated by the pure and unrelenting love in her eyes that was no doubt reflected in his own. "You have a nice night?"

"You know I did," she winked, and laid another kiss on her husband's lips as she moved her hands down to grab his bare buttocks firmly.

A few years ago, Gohan would have blushed bright red at his wife's innuendo, even after having already "done the deed" multiple times. But now, he felt so comfortable with his wife, his one true love, that it didn't matter what they did, as long as it was with each other. With a gentle smirk, he lovingly grabbed his wife's bottom, giving it a gentle squeeze to accompany the one his wife was giving his own as she straddled him.

The two stared intently into each other's eyes, basking in the glow of their mutual love, until they no longer could take it anymore. In unspoken agreement, they lunged their faces at each other, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss as they let their feelings be known to the other.

Videl broke the kiss first, leaving her husband with an adorable pout on his face. Giggling a bit to herself, she placed her finger to his lips and whispered, "Ssh, not now... let's just enjoy the moment."

Gohan was understandably a little peeved at his wife's little tease, but he resigned himself to accept the new conditions as his wife back onto his chest, snuggling up against him. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her once more, holding her to his chest as he enjoyed the warmth and love his beautiful wife provided.

With a wistful smile, he thought back on his life, on all the hardships and turmoil he had endured throughout his youth. But looking down at his wife's beautiful face, he could honestly say that it was all worth it. Smiling, he tightened his grip around her, prompting the lovely woman to sigh blissfully.

And so the two snuggled up together in the col winter air, knowing full well that their love was all they needed.


End file.
